stuck in another dimension
by CM-DC-HTTYD-ROTG-TMNT
Summary: the Kraang accidentally bring Tim Drake into their universe, and when the portal closes for good how will he get back home. Luckily the turtles are there to help him in their universe but will they be able to help him get back to his own.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I know Tim is actually taller then Mikey but for this I wanted Tim to be shorter. I'm basing the turtles from the 2012 series. I don't know weather the turtles age with the series or not but i have aged them so they are 17. I also made Tim 13 so in young justice time it's shortly after he joins the team so don't pay any regard to season 2 because it hasn't happened yet.

* * *

(mikey's pov)

my brothers and I split up some time ago following different members of the kraang. I lost my guy blocks ago, but I don't mind I just like to be out to see the city. My T-phone starts ringing.

"hey Donnie what's up?"

"we need your help big kraang activity."

"ok on my way." well I guess sight seeing is out of the question now.

I'm running on the rooftops when I notice a few kraang members with some weird weapon thingy on the ground. I stop to watch what there doing. The others will be mad at me for not coming but I bet they will do just fine without me. I wait for what seems like an eternity before they start to start up the machine.

"MIKEY" Raph yells so loud I almost jump out of my shell. "What are you doing why didn't you come help us."

I point the the kraang, "i'm seeing what their doing."

My brothers look where i'm pointing and the machine starts making a sound we are all to familiar with.

"It's a portable portal." Leo states with a shocked look on his face. "we need to stop it before someone comes through."

But before we can do anything someone comes through and to our surprise it's a human boy. We start to head towards the roof when the portal blows up sending the kraang and the boy over the edge. we watch as the boy does so sick moves to go down the building and lands on his feet. we just stand shocked because we don't eve have the skills to do that without help from our weapons.

I jump down to see him much to my brothers protest. I noticed he had a costume on with a 'R' on the front and he has a cape so cool. My brothers are behind me hiding in the dark. I step out because he seems like a good person to be friends with.

"Hi i'm Mikey what's your name." He turns around I half expect him to be scared of me but he's not he only seems sad.

"I'm robin, may I ask a question?"

"go ahead."

"where am I?"

"New York." He looks more confused they anything with my answer.

"This doesn't look like the New York I know."

"Well that's because you went through a portal that took you from your dimension and brought you to ours." with that I receive a hit to the head from Raph.

"why aren't you scared by our appearance?" Leo asks him.

"I know two people from mars and someone who can turn into any animal he want's. I've seen people weirder than you guys."

"Mars, there isn't life on mars." Donnie's talking in his sci-ency voice.

"Maybe not in your universe but there is on mine."

Donnie starts to say something but Raph cuts him off. "I don't know about you but we should leave before someone see's us."

"Robin why don't you come with us." I ask hoping he will so i can have another human friend.

Leo's not happy about my invitation, "He can't come to the lair splinter will never allow it."

"But Leo he has nowhere else to go, we can't just leave him out here. He'll attract to much attention with his costume."

Leo thinks for a while, "let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

(Mikey's pov)

On the way to the lair robin and Donnie talked about the two people from mars. They used a lot of sci-ency words so Leo, Raph, and I stopped trying to figure out that they were saying. luckily when we got to the lair the conversation stopped.

"My sons welcome back... who is that." The rise in splinters voice brings April and Casey out of the kitchen.

"Master splinter this is Robin. The kraang accidentally brought him from another dimension." While Leo's talking I noticed that robin stepped back, like he feels that he's intruding.

"I see" splinter says while stroking his beard.

"Ha your name is robin, who names there kid robin." Casey snickered.

"Casey," April says in an angry tone, " don't make fun of him."

Robin speaks up, "My actual name isn't Robin."

"Its not?" April looks confused and so are we.

"No robin is my hero name."

"Then what's your real name."

"Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, or Tim for short."

"Why do you have two last names?" I have never heard of someone with two last names before.

"well, Drake is my biological parents last name, and Wayne is my adoptive fathers last name."

"Dude we are too." Sweet another person who is adopted.

"how long have you guys been adopted?"

"About 17 years, you."

"5 months."

April nearly cokes on her tea, "what?"

Tim looks a little uncomfortable but answers April. "Yeah my mom died about a year ago and my father died 6 months ago. 5 months ago my dad saved me from being killed and he decided to keep me."

There was a few moments of silence before Donnie spoke up. "so, how old are you?"

"13, how old are you guys."

"Leo, Raph, Mikey, April, Casey, and I are 17."

"wait a second, you are aloud to fight crime and you're only 13. No fair we had to wait until we were 15." when Raph said that Tim backed off a few feet. I don't know why though I mean Raph can seem mean sometimes but he wouldn't hurt any one.

"RAPHAEL," splinters not happy. "you boys were not ready and if his dad thinks he's old enough then that's his decision."

"So Tim do you have any siblings." I ask changing the subject."

"yeah I have a brother named dick, and..."

"how old was he when he started fighting crime?"

"He was 9."

with that response Raph lost it, "WHAT."

April knew this conversation wasn't going to have a pretty ending so she decided to get Tim out of here.

"Hey Tim why don't we go get you a change of clothes." and with that April, Casey, and Tim left the lair deciding to come back when Raph cooled down a little.


	3. Chapter 3

(Tim's pov)

We came back an hour later but to my surprise the boys weren't there. April must have seen the confusion on my face.

"There in the dojo, Tim, why don't you get changed and when you get done we will join them ok?"

"Ok." When I finish changing I put my utility belt diagonally across my chest. I usually put it in my sleeve but since i'm in a strange place i find it safer to wear it at all times.

"Yo Tim why you wearing that." Casey put's an arm on my shoulder.

"Well don't you guys wear your weapons?" I ask while I push Casey's arm off my shoulder."

"There are weapons in there?" He get's a closer look at my belt making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"yeah." I step back a few feet putting distance between us.

"Hey guys come on we have to join the others." April calls walking towards the dojo while Casey and I follow her.

When we walk in to the dojo the turtles are sparring so we take a seat by the wall and watch. It was Mikey against Donnie, and Raph against Leo. Mikey had beaten Donnie so Donnie took a seat next to April. Next Raph had beaten Leo so Leo took a seat next to Donnie. Now it was time for Mikey and Raph to spar, it didn't take to long before Raph had pinned Mikey down.

"Who want's to challenge the all mighty Raph next." Raph taunted while Mikey sat by Leo.

"I'll take a swing at it." I said standing up.

"I'll try not to hurt you too bad bird boy." Raph states getting into a defensive position.

I pull out my bo staff causing Raph to snicker.

"Another bo staff huh, not like i haven't faced on of those before." Ralph's last remark causes me to snicker.

Before he know's it I use my speed to get close to him, press my bo staff against his chest and give him an electric shock. This puts him on the floor and he looks up confused as hell. I spin my bo staff until it collapses and put it back into my belt.

"Whoa I never saw that one coming." Mikey jumped up.

"An electrical bo staff, can't believe I never thought of that." Donnie said while helping Raph up, then they went to sit back down.

I sat down as splinter instructed Leo and Raph to spar without using weapons. This did not make Raph happy for he was losing for the second time in one day. He's a good fighter, but he does better with his weapons then without. This had caused him to angrier and angrier and made him sloppy. I felt a tear beginning to form so I got up and left hoping nobody noticed.

(Mikey's pov)

As usual on hand to hand combat Raph lost do to his anger getting in the way, he really needs to control his anger better. I look to my left expecting to see Tim but he was gone.

"Hey were did Tim go?" I asked causing everyone to look at Tim's empty spot.

"I don't know my son," splinter got up and headed for the door, "let's go find him."

When we left the dojo we found Tim sitting in front of the couch with his belt on the ground and he was wiping his eyes with his hand.

"What's wrong Tim" April asks putting a hand on his shoulder.

(Tim's pov)

I don't want to answer but if I don't I know they won't stop asking.

"It's just that Leo and Mikey are a lot alike my brother nightwing, a leader but also a prankster. Donnie reminds me of me smart and quite, plus we use the same weapon. And Raph he reminds me of Jayson, gentle and strong but has a temper that gets in the way."

"Who's Jayson" Mikey ask's a simple question but the answer is not so simple.

"Jayson was my best friend and he was also supposed to be my brother." I keep my eyes on the ground not able to face anyone.

"What do you mean by was supposed to be?" Casey asks Joining the others, besides splinter, who have created a semicircle in front of me.

3 years ago

I had walked into an ally where robin just got done beating up a thug.

"Do you think batman would like you doing that?" I don't know why I said it But I did.

"Who the hell asked you punk." I know I just made a mistake.

"Whoa calm down Jayson." Oh no this isn't good.

"What did you just call me?" He turned around faster then I thought possible.

"um... Jayson."

"How do you know my name." He walked up to me and pinned me against the wall.

"I know your name because you're the son of Bruce Wayne who is batman, and the younger brother of Dick Grayson who was the first robin and is now nightwing. I know this because I meet Dick years ago on the day of his parents death and robin joined batman shortly after that. I put I doesn't take a genies to figure that one out." Jayson let's go and backs up.

"Smart kid. So why are you here without your parents?"

"The're in Europe."

"How long they been there for?"

"About two weeks, I don't know when the're coming back."

"what? They leave you alone for that long."

"Yeah but it's ok i'm used to it."

"Well if you ever need to hang with you know where I'll be." and with that he left.

Ever since then we had been best friends. He was the only one I could turn to when my mom had died and my dad was put in a coma. He never told anyone about me and I never told anyone about him. His job always made me nerves, working as a hero has deadly consequences. He had huge anger problems which got him in more trouble then most. He just kept on getting angrier and angrier, until one day when it caught up with him. He had come to my apartment late one night madder then I have ever seen him.

"Jay what are you doing here."

"I wanted to stop over before I bash the jokers head in." even though his mask I could see the red in his eyes.

"Jay you should wait for batman."

"I can handle the Joker by myself and if not I can hold him long enough for batman to get there."

"no Jay you should wait."

"Don't worry i'll be fine, be back Later."

"Jay wait." I called for him but he was already moving alone the roof tops. Little did I know that was the last time I would see him alive.

I had a bad feeling and couldn't wait for batman to come so I decided to follow him. It had taken me 20 minutes to find the building that he went in to, but I was too late. I heard a loud explosion and I was sent backwards. When I got up I batman pulled up to the building so I hid in the shadows. He went into the building and emerged a minute later with Jayson limp in his arms he wasn't moving nor breathing.

present

"And with that I lost my best friend. Only if I had ran faster or had been able to convince him to stay longer he would still be alive." I looked up wiping my eyes from the tears that starting to form.

"There was nothing you could have done Tim, you tried your best." with this April pulled me into a hug and I felt better.

"Have you told anyone about this?" splinter asked witch caused everyone to look at him then look back at me.

"No, I don't know how I would begin to tell my father and brother about this." I know if they ever find out about this they will never be able to look at me the same way again.

"Well I think you should consider telling your father, and brother." splinter turned around, "It's getting late April and Casey you should start heading home, and boys you need to get some rest if you're planning on finding a way to get Tim home."

"Hai sensi." the turtles said in unison.

With that April and Casey left while the turtles, splinter and I headed for bed.

_I hope tomorrow will be a better day._

* * *

for those who care I will be writing a fanfic about Tim telling the others that he knew Jayson, though I don't know when I will write it. It will be titled: When the truth comes out. sorry for the long chapter the others will be shorter, if I don't get caught up again.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for not posting sooner i missed two weeks of school and had to get caught up before i wrote a new chapter.

* * *

_(Robin is walking down a hill in the rain away from batman and the team)_

"_Robin don't you dare walk away from me when I'm talking to you." Batman yelled walking towards me causing the team to look at what was happening._

"_You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled back furious._

"_I am your father and you will listen to me."_

"_YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER."_

_Batman stopped dead in his tracks and the team stood in shock. I immediately regretted what I said but before I could say something a pink triangle appeared of nowhere right front of me. It had startled me so much that slipped on the wet ground and fell in to the portal. I called out for my dad but it was too late he was already gone._

I woke with tears streaming down my face remembering the events that happened before I got here. I sat on the floor in front of the couch and pulled my knees to my chest.

"What's wrong Tim?" master splinter asked making me jump.

"I was just remembering how I got here." I said looking back down at the floor.

"Why are you so sad, do you not like it here?"

"No, I like it here. It's just that I said something bad to my dad and I didn't get to apologize for it."

"Don't worry once you get home you can apologize."

"What if I can't get back home?"

"Then I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it, and he will be focusing all his energy on trying to get you back."

"How do you know?"

"Because a father knows."

With that splinter went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I got up and went to the bathroom to change and wash up. When I got out the turtles were watching TV and eating breakfast.

"Want something?" Mikey asked me with a mouth full of food.

"No thanks I'm good." That was a lie I'm hungry I just don't feel like eating.

"You sure, you haven't had anything since you got here." Leo turned around to look at me.

"Yeah I'll eat at lunch time I have stuff to do." Now that was the truth.

"What do you have to do this early in the morning?" Raph asked sarcastically.

"I have to clean my weapons, if I don't clean them regularly there will bad outcome." I answered.

"What is your belt going to explode if you don't?"

"Yes and everything in a five block area." I answered with a smirk.

Raph turned towards me with a dumbfounded look on his face. With that I left to go clean my belt. Today is going to be an interesting day.


	5. Chapter 5

(Mikey's pov)

"Hey guys we have a problem." Donnie practically screams from his lab.

"Dude use your inside voice." I say as we walk into his lab.

"The kraang have opened up another portal and we need to stop it." Donnie gets his Bo staff and starts to leave the lab.

"What are we going to do with him?" Raph asks pointing to Tim.

"He's coming with us." Leo stares at Raph making sure he understands.

"We might be able to get him home when we go to TCRI he needs to come with." Donnie goes to Tim inform him about TCRI.

"Yeah Raph he can't stay here forever even though we know you want him to stay." I jokingly say.

Raph hits me on the head and we head to the shellrazer. Tim stands by me looking at the map of New York.

"What is so interesting about the map Tim?" I ask confused after he spends 5 minutes staring at it.

"I'm studying it so if I get lost I can find my way around the place." He answers not even looking at me.

"That will take forever to do." I lean back in my chair and look up at him.

"By my calculations we are 5 blocks north-east of the TCRI building." Tim leans against the wall.

"WHAT?" my brothers and I say at the same time turning towards Tim.

"How did you know that?" Donnie asks memorized.

"I have been studying the map for 5 minutes I would hope I know where we are." Tim doesn't even seem to realize he's a freaking genius.

"It took us years to learn the map of New York by heart how in the shell did you do it in 5 minutes." Raph asks with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I have an IQ of 186 and a photographic memory."

"Sweet, that's my best friend from another dimension." I explain happy.

"Do you even know what he said?" Leo asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Ya….. No." I look at Donnie.

"An IQ measures how smart you are the higher the number the smarter you are. A photographic memory means he remembers almost everything he sees." Donnie says in a know-it-all tone.

"Got it… are we there yet." I ask bored.

"Yes we are" Leo says and stops the shellrazer, "let's go."

* * *

**sorry I haven't written in a while and that this chapter is short and boring. don't worry the next chapter will be filled with action and it will be longer **


End file.
